Someone New
by Raquel31
Summary: Dimitri leave Rose to be with Tasha and his family,while Adrian comes and heals Rose broken heart, way better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

1Please review and tell me what you think, oh and I don't own any thing!

"Rose"! A very familiar voice shouted. Dimitri

"Yeah comrade"

"I don't believe you will be calling me that anymore. Im leaving in going back to Russia tomorrow, my grandma is

sick and I don't know how long she has".

I didn't know what to say here he is telling me his grandmother is sick and here I am getting mad because he's leaving.

"When are you coming back"?

"Never I took Tasha up on her offer and am going to be moving to Russia with her to be her guardian and plus I miss my family".

Okay now I was angry. How dare he leave me to go with Tasha. Did what happen in the cabin mean nothing to him?

"What the hell Dimitri first your telling me you love me and making love to me and now your leaving to go guard someone else"!

"Roza lis", listen Dimitri was about to say but before he could finish Rose cut him off.

"No don't you ever call me that again, I don't care what you do", Rose said turning angrily away before the tears could fall out of her eyes. In her room Rose locked herself up for days crying, not even going down to eat or go to classes.

"Rose you have to come out of their soon, please Rose", Lissa said begging.

Dimitri left can you believe that bastard left my Rose to be with Tasha. I need to talk to her Adrian thought when he found out.

I can't believe he just left me. Why is life always so cruel to me.I wanted to talk to Lissa, maybe should could help me, but what was I going to tell her the love of my life just left me. I don't think so she never knew about me in Dimitri and hopefully it stays that way. The only person who knew about me and Dimitri was Adrian and he was away last time I heard.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Little Dhampir open the door", Adrian said while knocking.

"Go away Adrian am not in the mood".

"I heard what happen, please just open the door", Adrian pleaded.

Getting out of bed I felt a little dizzy but caught my balance and opened the door for Adrian letting him in then turned to go lie back on my bed.

"Rose listen to me, you might not want to hear this especially coming from me but if Dimitri couldn't see what a good woman he had with your beauty and brains her then he's dumb and you can do better off without him Adrian said serene looking into my eyes with so much love and care. "Now Rose I know your still hurting but your friend are worried about you am worried about you, when was the last time you ate?" Adrian asked.

I didn't even notice I was hungry until the mention of food in my stomach started growling "I don't know like two days ago" I said honestly.

"Well get dressed and then we can go to the dining hall and have lunch with your friends".

Hoping up I went into the bathroom in turned the shower on letting the water adjust while I went back in the room to get clothes to take in their with me since Adrian was out their on my bed. Grabbing my things and going back into the bathroom I got in the shower as I let the hot water calm me sown. In the shower I let all the tension I was feeling wash off me. Also I thought of Adrian he's been really nice to me and hasn't even said one sexual comment , maybe he really does care about me I thought.

"Ready", Adrian asked hoping up from laying on my bed.

"Yeah"

Walking to the dining hall with Adrian I really started to think. Maybe I should give Adrian a chance I mean he has always helped me and he's hot .As if he could read my thoughts he looked down at me with that half grin on his face that I now noticed was cute along with his sexy emerald green eyes. Wait this is Adrian fucking Ivashkov the well known womanizer that am talking about is what I was thinking but it was also thinking maybe it will be different with you. Stepping into the hall I spotted Lissa and I knew she saw me to since she ran tackled me into a hug.

"Rose what was wrong with you, you haven't come out of your room for days", she asked concern showing through the bond.

"Nothing Liss just had a lot on my mind", I said giving her the best smile I could as Eddie and Christian came up. All of them looking at me and Adrian were creeping me out. So instead of giving them attitude I just said "Lets go get some lunch am starving".

"When are you not hungry", Christian replied.

"Do not start with me fire fly am not in the mood".

"Rose" Lissa said "we have to go dress shopping the dance is this weekend".

Awww Liss I wasn't planning on going and plus its girls choice and I haven't asked anyone yet".

"Please Rose you have to come", Lissa begged.

"Fine ill go", I said knowing I would never win with Lissa.

"Getting up we all got ready to leave and head out separate ways when Adrian asked

"Rose will you go to the dance with me"?

I thought it was girls choice so unless you have something you wan to tell us",I said not giving him an answer.

"What ever will you go with me?" Adriana asked

"Well since I wasn't planning on asking anyone sure ill go with you Adrian," I said.

"Okay by Rose see you tomorrow", Adrian said kissing her hand and walking away.


	2. Shopping Trip

1The next morning Rose woke up to the sound of knocking on her bed room door.

"Rose wake up in open up your door, were leaving to go shopping for the dance today", Lissa called out.

Getting out of bed I groaned when I looked at my clock by my bed side table and saw that it was only eight in the morning. Gosh, why did Lissa have to wake me up at 8:00 a.m. on a Saturday I already have to get up at 6 a.m. through the week for my training's. Which I wonder who would be doing now. "Opening the door I came face to face with a bright and happy Lissa. How could she be so happy this early is beyond me. "Hey Liss come on in let me take a shower first then we can leave",I said. Walking into my room Lissa closed the door behind her as she sat on my bed and flipped on the t.v. In the bathroom I took a quick shower letting the cold water wake me as I got in. Getting out of the shower I put on clothes and applied a little eye liner and mascara since I didn't really like wearing a lot of make up.

Stepping into my room I heard " you are not the father", coming from my t.v. as Lissa turned towards me. Then back towards the t.v. "Ready Liss", I asked grabbing my hair tie so I can put my hair up when we get to the mall in case we run into any strigo. Walking down to the garage we met up with the gang. "Well it took you long enough", Christian said. "Hey not everyone can get up this early of a Saturday especially if they have friends that they hang out with on a Friday night", I replied. Before Christian could respond Lissa took his hand and said "Eddie, Christian, Rose, Alberta, and Stan okay were all hear except". Adrian Lissa was about to say as he stepped through the door.

"Okay am here" Adrian said . Once Adrian was their we all piled into one of the Academy trucks with another with four more guardians following. In the truck we were all talking and laughing, when Alberta turned around and said "Rose since Dimitri left I will be taking over your private practices in the morning before class and after school starting on Monday".

"Okay that fine what time do you want me at the gym"? I asked her while Adrian was just staring at me.

"What time did you usually have to be there"?

"6 a.m" I answered

"Well then well leave it the same", she said then turned as we pulled up to the mall. Before we could get out of the car the other four guardians that came along in the other car scooped the area outside for any strigo before we were able to get out the car. Once they were done and we were out the car two of the guardians who I did not know and Alberta came with Lissa and me as we went to go look at dresses. As we were looking at dresses Lissa asked

"Rose who are you going to ask to the dance"?

"Nobody Liss", I was saying when she interrupted me.

"What Rose", she said looking up from the side of the rack she was on looking at with dresses. "You have to ask someone" she said as she squealed when she found this cute black and white dress. Oh my gosh Rose this dress is so cute I think this is the dress am going to get". "Rose a whole bunch of guys would die to go to the dance with you", she said from inside of the dressing room.

Getting tired of hearing her talk I decided to tell her as she came out of the dressing room spinning around so I could see her dress I said , "Okay Liss the reason am not asking anyone is because Adrian already asked me and I told him yes" stopping mid spin she stared at me mouth wide open not saying anything I could feel how happy and surprised she was through the bond. "Close your mouth before something flies in it" I said smiling at her.

"Oh my gosh are you guys like a couple now" she asked

"No I just agreed to be his date since I wasn't planning on asking anyone and he asked me that's it I said. Going back into the dressing room Lissa took of her floor length dress, it was really cute it was a haltered dress with a white swirl on the side that was sparkly while the whole dress was black and had glitter. When Lissa came out the changing room she helped me find a really cute black dress that sparkled and had a slit on the side it was simple but yet elegant and I liked it. Going into the dressing room slipping it on I came out and let Lissa see "Oh my gosh Rose you look amazing in that dress". She was right I thought looking at myself in the mirror the dress hugged my curves in all the right places. After we found our dresses we went to another store to buy shoes and assecories.

"So Eddie who asked you to the dance" Christian said as they were getting their suits.

"Mia" he replied. "What about you Adrian, I know you must have had plenty of offers " Eddie said.

"Well I did quit a lot but they just didn't come from the person I wanted to ask me so I asked her and she said yes", Adrian said with a smirk on his face.

"Who is she" Eddie and Christian asked as they were paying for their suits, Adrian didn't get a suit his was being custom made and delivered to his apartment back at the Academy.

"Well if you must know it's Rose", Adrian said while Christian and Eddie just stared at him.

"If you even think about hurting Rose, Eddie and Christian threatened Adrian leaving the store to meet up with the girls at the food court.

"I would never so save your breaths, before we go to the food court I need to stop at Zales" Adrian said it's a jewelry store. Walking into the store all the women turned and stared at me but I didn't pay them any attention as I went and asked the lady for the necklace I ordered and she already had it wrapped I just handed her five hundred dollars and told her to keep the change. Putting the box into my jacket pocket so Rose wouldn't see it we walked to the food court were we met up with the girls.

"So how did dress shopping go did you find something tight", I asked Rose taking the seat next to her. While Christian took a seat next to Lissa and Eddie just sat down by me and Rose while the guardians sat at a table right behind us. Getting food we finished eating and when we were about to leave the mall 5 strigo jumped out at us as we were headed toward the truck going into action the guardians surrounded us as the other 3 got ready to fight "Rose Hathaway we have heard great things about you one of the strigo said as I tensed at the mention of her name. Handing Rose and Eddie a stake Stan went to help the one of the other guardians that were struggling as Alberta circled the one with Rose helping her as Eddie ushered me, Lissa, and Christian into the van. Going in Rose landed a blow right to the strigo's face as Alberta came up from behind as it stumbled staking it in the heart causing it to go limp. Alberta called a clean up service to get the bodies which the hidden before we left. On our way back to the court Rose kept sneaking peaks at me so I leaned over and whispered in her ear "I see you" and her cheeks started turning pink as she looked out the window. When we got back to the Academy we all went our separate ways to our rooms except me I followed Rose.

"What are you doing", she asked me when I came her way.

"Walking you to your dorm", when we got to her dorm she said "good night" unlocked her door and was about to head inside when I spun her around kissed her hand said "good night see you tomorrow ".

Please review if I don't get at least 5 reviews ill try to update the next day please!


	3. Dance

Please review if I get at least 5 reviews ill try to update faster with a longer chapter so please review

The next morning I got up around 6 a.m in vampire time of course and went to get ready for the dance with Liss. Walking to her room I was thinking about giving Adrian the turn he truly deserved. I mean after all this time he has been at the Academy he hasn't had a single girl, maybe he does really love me. When I got to Liss room I knocked on her door but instead of waiting on her to get it I walked straight in with all of my things in hand placing them on her sofa. "Liss you ready to start , hey fire fly", I said to Christian who was sitting with Lissa on his lap.

"Yeah let me just say good bye to Christian then we can start", she said walking him to the door and giving him a kiss before she shut it. "Okay Rose so sit down in the chair by my mirror. Taking a seat in the chair Lissa had so much stuff set out on her dresser. "So Rose for your hair I was thinking of putting half of it up in a hump and letting the rest down adding some curls to it", she said. "What ever Liss just as long as it looks good" I said. As she was curling my hair and talking about Christian I decided to tell her I was going to give Adrian a chance. "So Lissa I was thinking of giving Adrian a chance", I said casually. Squealing Lissa put the curlers down as she finished and said "Am so happy for you Rose , and Adrian will be excited I mean he really does love you". After she was finished with my hair I went to style hers twisting the front half way and stopping then pitting curls and letting her wear it down. "Oh my gosh Rose I love it Thank you" Lissa said admiring her hair int the mirror. Since we still had a couple hours Lissa did my nails and gave me a french tips on my toes. Then I switched and did hers. "So what made you decide to give Adrian a chance", she said smiling at me. "I don't know I guess him, he's been better with his sexual comments and is really sweet. "Adrian sweet", Lissa questioned. "He's different around me, I said.

Since Lissa kicked me out to get ready and I had about a couple of hours to spare I decided to go see what Eddie was doing. As I was walking to his room I was about to knock on his door when it opened up to Eddie. "Hey man what you doing here", Eddie said closing his door and coming into the hall. "Nothing Lissa and Rose are at her place getting ready and I decided to come see what you were doing since we have a while until its time to go. "Well nothing really, why don't we go see what Adrian's doing". Walking to Adrian's apartment at guess housing we knocked on the door and waited a few seconds when Adrian came to the door, "What up"? He said. "Nothing we just came to hang by her since the girls are getting ready", I said. Letting us in we walked into Adrian's place which was so cool by the way, he had a huge kitchen, 3 bed rooms , 2 bathrooms , a family room and dinning room. In his family room he had the XBOX 360, play station 3, and a huge flat screen t.v. "Sitting around the plasma t.v we each played haylo until we had about an hour left. So we decided to go get ready . "Will meet back here in 30, then we can all go pick up the girls together" Christian said.

"Okay lets slip our dresses" on Lissa said after our nails finished drying. "We have about 30 minutes before the boys get here so let me do your make up". "Okay Liss but not to much, I said while closing my eyes and letting her do my make up. Rose was already beautiful its not like she needed any make up at all so I decided to put a little foundation on her with some mascara and eye liner giving her eyes this hot smoky look. "Okay open your eyes", I told her. "Wow Liss I look beautiful, thanks I said hugging her. "No problem now you do me". I put a little more foundation on Lissa making her not look as pale as she was black eye liner which made the jade green of her eyes stand out and a little blush on her cheeks. "Okay done". "Wow Rose look at how hot we look tonight, after you tell Adrian your giving him his chance he won't be able to keep his hands off you, and well you know Christian and I never have that problem. "Yeah okay TMI. After putting on our pumps we left out down the hall way to the doors were we where suppose to meet the boys .

When Eddie, and Christian got back to my dorm we left out to meet the girls. Walking to the girls dorm stepping inside I didn't see anyone else except my Rose standing there looking damn sexy in an black dress that showed how sexy her body looked. Going over to her I whispered in her ear "you look hot". Blushing she replied "not so bad your self".

"Wow babe your beautiful" Christian said to Lissa as he went over and offered her his arm.

"Eddie where is your mystery date" Rose asked since her or Lissa was not allowed to know who he was bringing.

"Right here" Eddie said as Mia appeared.

"Going to take Mia's arm Eddie told her how lovely she looked in her white dress.

Wow we all looked amazing as we headed out towards the limo that Adrian had got since the dance was off grounds. All the boys had on black suits with white ties and they looked great in them. Well am pretty sure Adrian looked good in anything.

When we reached the place the dance was hosted at we all walked in and wow was it amazing . The whole room was decorated with white and silver and it looked amazing.

"Would you like to dance Rose", Adrian asked me bowing and extending his hand which I gladly took. "Little Damphir Adrian said using the nick name he gave me. "Yeah", I asked looking into his emerald green eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that am happy that you agreed to go with me". "So am I Adrian"I said as we continued to sway to a song Bleeding the Love. When the song was over Lissa, Mia, Christian, and Eddie were still dancing when I told Adrian to come take a walk outside with me. Outside we sat on a near by bench with guardians keeping an eye on us and everywhere else. Putting his hands over my shoulder I moved away "Sorry Adrian apologized". I took his hand in mines trying to reassure him but he wouldn't look at me. "Adrian" I tried but he still wasn't meeting my gaze. "Adrian look at me", I said taking his face in my hand making him look at me in there was so much sadness in his eyes and I hate to be the cause of it. "Adrian look you have been here for me every since Dimitri left and I am s grateful for that, I also love how you never gave up on me, you were the one who brought a smile to my face, Adrian I am willing to give you your chance if you still want me"I said looking at him. He pulled me and kissed me slow making sure I wouldn't pull away, once he was sure he licked my bottom lick asking for permission which I granted, I loved the way his tong felt and the smooth feel of his lips against mine. As he pulled away we were both breathing hard. "Wow that was the best kissed I have ever had" Adrian said. Taking his had with our fingers laced we made our way back inside to the dance. When we got back in we danced with our friends and had a good time. "So are you guys dating now", Christian asked as we were on our way back to the academy. "Yeah" I said while looking up into Adrian's eyes getting lost in them. As we got back to the academy everyone was going off and as I kissed Adrian good night he pulled me back to him "will you stay with me tonight Little Dmphair" Adrian asked with hope in his eyes. "Sure" I said and with that he led me to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

1Am sorry it took long to update but with basketball and all my homework its been hard. I will try to update at least ounce a week maybe more. Please stay with me I have scouts coming to look at me and its really important. I own nothing all rights belong to R Meads

As we walked into Adrian's apartment I went to sit on the couch with Adrian following behind me. "So little dmphair did you have a good time tonight"? "Of coarse I did I was with the most sexiest guy in the world how couldn't I have a good time with him". "Oh and who was this guy", Adrian said while sitting on the couch with me while taking my feet in his lap. "Oh it was this sexy mori with the most gorgeous eyes and chest ever". "Wow who knew I was that sexy", Adrian said. Moving my body so I was know sitting on his lap I whispered in his ear "Thank you for not giving up on me". "Never Little Dmphair", Adrian said kissing me on the lips. As they finished talking Rose yawned. "Come on Little Dmphair lets go to my room so we can go to bed". Going into Adrian's room Rose walked in the bathroom in turned on his shower stripping her clothes off on the way. "How's bout you join me for a shower", Rose said to Adrian. Not waiting for another word Adrian jumped up taking his shirt off in the process and going into the bathroom with Rose. "Little damphair have I ever told you how sexy you look",Adrian said as he stepped in the shower with Rose. "Yes but you could tell me more. Grabbing the wash cloth from Rose hand Adrian began to put some sop on the towel and wash Roses body. " Adrian I can wash my own body", Rose said as she reached back to take the towel as his hand made is way down her side making her shiver. "Yea babe but with me you will never have to do anything for yourself Adrian said kissing Rose neck as he made his way down washing her legs. "When he got to my crotch I felt the heat beginning to pull through me. Moaning Rose said "Baby your fingers fill so good". After he finished my body he grabbed his shampoo put some in his hands and began to massage it into my hair and oh did it fill good. "I love your hair babe". "Thanks I like yours too", I said as he pushed me under the water to rinse me off. After I rinsed off I took the towel from his hands as he was about to wash himself . "Allow me" I said taking the towel from his hands. I did everything he did washing his chest wich was so lovely for a mori he sure had a nice toned chest and abs. After I washed his chest I washed his arms letting my fingers run along his biceps in the process, then I began washing his back and as I mad my way down his legs I heard him moan. I liked I could get a reaction out of him. As I made my way up I took him in my hands and he instantly became hard. "Babe you are making it really hard for me to control myself Adrian said. I could see the lust and love in his eyes. "Oh am I" I smiled pressing myself up against him placing a kiss on his lips. I tried to reach the top of his head so I could wash it but he was to tall. Seeing me struggle Adrian chuckled and grabbed me in his arms and sat me in his lap as he sat on the shower floor. Grabbing the shampoo bottle I squeezed some shampoo into his hair and began rubbing it in, which was becoming really hard since Adrian was distracting me with the best kisses ever. After we were finished Adrian turned off the water and stepped out grabbing a towel he held it open for me to step into .

After he dried me off he dried himself off and gave me one of his shirts and a pair of his shorts to slip on. After he got on him some of his boxers he slipped into bad and pulled me up to his chest. Turning my head so I was looking into his eyes I began to wonder how I got so lucky and ended up with him. "What are you thinking about Little Dmphair". Adrian asked as he began playing with my hand. "You", I said smiling at him. "What about me?, Adrian asked arching one of his eyebrows. Am I the only one who can't do that, "well I was thinking how lucky I was that you were with me". The rest of te night me and Adrian just talked and during our conversation I began to fall asleep. Before I fell to sleep I think I heard Adrian whisper he loves me. Bot what do I know. That night I slept peaceful with no nightmares or anything. When I awoke it was pretty so I wrote Adrian a note to let him know that I was going to go run and see him later for breakfast after my training with Alberta. After I grabbed my clothes from the dance I left out his room leaving the note on my pillow and closing his bedroom door silently behind me. When I got to my room it was about 5:30, so I didn't have time for a shower so I settled just slipping on some sweat pants and hoddie. When I got to the track I ran 20 laps then stretched. When Alberta arrived it was about 6:00 in vampire time of coarse. "Wow Rose I didn't expect you would be here this early she said we don't even start into 15 minutes. "Well I wanted to get some running in outside before heading to the gym for our practice, I explained. Alberta was a much better guardian than I expected. She knew things t didn't even know but I knew things she didn't know too. So as we began to spar she told me to don't hold back she wants to be able to see how good I am. After she caught on to my moves Alberta was able to knock me on my butt over and over. "Well Rose you are pretty good better than any of your class mates with better form you will be the best guardian, she said as we cleaned up. When I finished I went to my room to take a shower before going to the dining hall. Walking into my room I walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. As I waited on the water to get to the right tempature I went to pick out an outfit and decided on my black jeggings and White top. Jumping into the shower I washed all the sweat from practice off me and began to wash my hair. When I was done and my hair smelled good I stepped out dried my self off. Once I had my hair dried I decided to leave it down and slipped on my out fit and headed to breakfast. When I stepped into the dining hall Adrian had caught my eyes and got up to meet me. "Good morning babe, how was practice" he asked placing a kiss on my lips. The whole lunch room gasped when they saw Adrian kiss me. Grabbing my hand Adrian led me to the table where our friends were already seated and eating. Pulling my chair out for me then sitting down himself Adrian pushed a plate filled with food over to me.

APOV:

This morning I woke up in the bed searching to grab Rose but she wasn't there. Instead a paper was left in her spot saying that she was going to train and would see me at the dining hall. Damn it was already 7:30 I only had about an hour to get ready to meet Rose. Getting out of bed I took a shower and when I got out my clothes had already been sent to my room. Putting on my outfit I walked out of my room and started heading for the dining hall. On my way I ran into Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie. "Where is Rose?" Lissa asked me. "She had training this morning she should be about finished she said she would meet us at breakfast", I explained to her as we kept walking. Since Rose wasn't here yet I decided to grab her breakfast. I got her two chocolate donuts, pancakes, and orange juice, and for me I had pancakes and a juice. "Wow Adrian I didn't know you ate that much", Christian said. "I don't some of this is for Rose", I explained. "Yeah that girl eats like a pig", Christian said. When we got to the table Eddie set next to Mia of coarse while Christian and Lissa set across from one another. Taking my seat I was about to eat when I saw Rose enter and damn did she look hot. Walking over to her I gave her a kiss and led her to the table.

LPOV:

Rose and Adrian were so cute together. "So Rose what do you guys want to do today"?, I asked her. "I don't care what ever is fine with me", I said through a huge mouthful of pancakes. "I know what she wants to do" Christian said making Rose turn her gaze from Adrian to him. "Adrian", he said and busted out laughing. Oh my God I couldn't believe he just said that so I smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow Lissa I was just messing around". "Well why don't we all go see a movie on campus". "Great idea cousin Adrian said. "Of coarse Mia and Eddie you guys are welcome to come to I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review I fell like no one is reading

It was time to leave So, Lissa and I told the guys good bye and headed off to our morning classes. The day just seemed to drag on forever. I couldn't wait for the movie tonight. After our morning classes we met up with the guys for lunch and just like earlier Adrian was at the table with a plate for me. Going over I set down next to him and we talked as we waited on the rest of the gang to get their lunch. "So Rose why are you smiling like an idiot"Christian said with a grin on his face. "None of you business fire fly", that time he sent me a death glare. "Can't you guys ever get along?, Lissa asked taking a bite of her salad. "No we said at the same time making the whole table laugh which made us both glare and they laughed even harder. "Im leaving I have training with Alberta and need to go back to my dorm to get ready". "I'll come with you Adrian said getting up and walking with me. As we walked it was a comfortable silence. As we reached my room Adrian walked in and turned me around so I was facing him. "I love you little dmphair" I said looking into her eyes waiting for her response."I care for you a lot Adrian and I think I love you too, she said. "I am so glad you said that and I will continue to heal your heart. I brushed my lips lightly to hers and then she pulled away running into the bathroom closing the door behind her. I was instantly at the bathroom door knocking "Rose what's wrong"? Adrian said. "Am sick Adrian give me a minute I'll be right out I said standing up and going to the sink to brush my teeth. When I opened the door Adrian was right their concern all in his eyes. "Rose are you okay what happened"? "I just haven't been feeling well lately", I said. "Maybe you should rest and tell Alberta your not feeling well". "No Adrian I feel better now and plus I need her help, she is a really great guardian", I said remembering everything she did this morning. After I was dressed Adrian walked me to my practice with Alberta and when I got their she had punching bags and weights set up.

"Hello Rose are you ready to begin". "Of coarse what are we working on first?" "Well since I have a guardian meeting in about two hours I decided we lift weights to build up your strength then work on your punching form. I lifted so much I thought my arms were going to fall off especially since Alberta had me benching about 200. After we lifted for about a hour she decided I needed to work on my punching form so she showed me the correct way and had me keep doing it over and over. "Rose your form is lacking, keep going don't give up I know your arms must hurt but keep going, if you want to be the best you have to give your best". With that in my mind I fixed my arm and kept punching with all of my strength. "Good job Rose, I'll see you tomorrow" Alberta said as we walked out the gym. Going back to my room I took a quick shower and put some sweats on with a sweater and laid on my bed. When I was just starting to relax Adrian text me

**Hey babe are you up for going to the movies still?**

_Yea how cold I give up a chance to be in a dark room with you lol_

**Okay I'll meet you in 10 minutes**.

Not bothering to change I walked down to the lobby to meet Adrian. When he came in did he look sexy. I saw a couple of girls checking him out and I went over and hugged him. "How are you feeling", he asked. "Better". Grabbing my hand we walked to the movie theater where we met up with Liss, Christian, Eddie, and Mia. "So what are we seeing" I asked. "How about that new horror movie _A_ _Haunting In Connecticut_" Liss asked. "Sure". Come on Little dmphair Adrian said as he paid for our tickets. "What would you like to eat little dmphair"? "How about some pop corn and cherry slushy". Can I get two large cherry shushes and a large pop corn" I asked the dude working the concession stand. He was so checking Rose out. But I didn't care since she wasn't paying any attention she had her arm

around my waist and her head leaning on me. When he handed us our stuff Rose grabbed the popcorn while I grabbed our slushes and we waited on the rest of the gang to get their stuff. "Is that all your getting Rose", Christian asked with a smirk. "Shut up Pyro"Rose said as we headed into the show. Taking our seats the movie started and Rose lifted up her arm rest and snuggled up to me. The movie was pretty good so far, Mia screamed and jumped into Eddies lap making us all laugh. While Christian was holding Lissa while she had her face buried into his chest. Half way through the movie Rose was getting really tired. She had eventually fell to sleep. Not wanting to wake her, I carried her back to my dorm with me and got her out of her sweats in put her into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review

RPOV:

In the morning I awoke to a pair of emerald green eyes. "Hey sexy! I said as Adrian lips found mine. "Hey my

angel", said Adrian when he came up from the kiss. "So how did I exactly end up in your room", I asked. "Well

since you fell a sleep in the movies I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you here back to my place. "Well am

hungry so what is for breakfast". "Well I could tell you a couple of things I wouldn't mind having", Adrian said as

he was hovering over me. "Well I want some pancakes so I guess your out of luck" I said as I flipped him over.

Getting up I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Looking at my face in the mirror my

cheeks were red, and my eyes wide. I walked back into the room when Adrian hung up the phone as he smiled at

me. "Who was that"? I asked. "That my love would be breakfast". After we got our breakfast I ate my pancakes so

quick and was still hungry. "Adrian you know how you can prove your love to me, I said looking at him my voice

serious as I can make it. "How", he asked while grinning at me. "Well by letting me have some of your pancakes",

I said. "How about you let me feed you my pancakes", so I can show exactly how much you mean to me he said as

he picked up his fork and put a piece of fluffy white pancake in my mouth. After I finished my breakfast I went to

take a shower and then Adrian walked me to the gym so I could warm up before meeting Alberta for practice.

Adrian went to sit on the bench as I stretched. "So what are you going to do why I practice", I asked. "You didn't

think I wold make you warm up by yourself did you?, Adrian said while faking shock as one of his eye brows rose

up. So for the next hour as I waited on Alberta I began punching a punching bag and working on my staking, when

I glanced over and watch as Adrian lifted weights, man did he look hot. "See something you like little dmphair, he

asked smirking. Blushing I looked him up and down whit his messy hair looking even messier and his toned muscles

showing through his black v neck and said "No", I said smirking back. Then the door opened and in came Alberta.

"Bye little dmphair have fun Adrian said. "So Rose you ready to get started' Alberta asked. "Yea". Alberta wasn't so

bad I mean besides the crazy running I mean she was the same as Dimitri when it came to that. But training with her

was pretty cool she was nice and very helpful she even let me go a little early. After taking a shower and putting on

fresh clothes I meant up with Lissa to walk to first period with. "Hey Liss", I said. "Hey Rose so how was your

night?, she asked smiling. "Good I guess". "So Rose we have to go shopping graduation is only like three weeks

away, she said while smiling, she was so happy and excited I could feel through the bond. Oh my gosh graduation I

can't believe graduation is only three weeks away, what if I don't get with Lissa. What's going to happen to Adrian

and me I mean I really think I love him."Rose", Lissa was calling my name in waving her hand in front of my face.

Through the bond I could tell she was worried. "What happened you just froze up"? "Nothing I was just thinking", I

said reassuring her. As we continued to walk to class me and Lissa split up and as I was in class I had spaced out

when Stan decided to ask me a question. "So Miss Hathaway since you seemed to know everything will you

answer a question for us", he said while glaring at me. "What do you do if you have your charge with you

and nothing to fight with?", he asked with a smug smile on his face. "First off get your nasty breath out of

my face and second no. "What", he roared turning red. "Well you asked me and I said no I won't answer

the question". Get out of my class now and go to Kirova office", he said while face turning red. Grabbing my

books I got up angrily and as I was making my way out I said "you take your mori and run" and slammed the

door behind me. Walking to Kirova's office I was furious. "So Miss Hathaway what is it that you have done"?

"Well Sta", Stan I was about to say but remembered where I was and said "Guardian Alto asked me a question

and I refused to answer and he got mad", I explained. "Why did you refuse to answer"?She asked. "Well he

gave me a option and I thought that meant that it was a choice." "Rosemarie", she said using my full name.

"You are the best novince here and have the potential to be one of the best Guardians, but you need to start

acting like one". That was it I was so mad now why was everyone giving me talks about the way I act. "You

may leave now Miss Hathaway think about what has been said". With that I decided to skip the rest of my

morning classes and go for a run. While I ran I thought about everything that has happened since Lissa and I

have been brought back to the Academy. When I though of the ski trip I touched the back of my neck where I

had two monaj marks, tears streaming down my face as I began to think of Mason and how he won't be here to

graduate with the rest of us. Pushing myself harder I didn't even realize that it was lunch time when Lissa had come

found me.

LPOV: After my last class before lunch I went to meet Rose by her class, but she wasn't there so I asked Eddie

where she might have been, but he said she got kicked out of first period class and was sent to Kirnova's and he

hasn't seen her since then. Thanking him I went to look for Rose when I saw her running around the track with a

good speed. "She's been at that pace for a couple of hours", Alberta said with concern on her face as she continued to

watch Rose run. Making my way on to the track I called Rose and when she came around the last turn she ran over to

me. "Hey Liss", she said. I could tell she was said I may not be able to hear her thoughts like she can with me but I

know when something is bothering her. I could tell from her eyes she had been crying but I decided to let it go until

she was ready to talk about it. Placing my hand on hers I looked up and meant her eyes and told her "Am here when

ever your ready to talk. After she changed and freshened up a bit we made our way to the cafeteria where Christian and

Adrian already had our food. I could tell that Adrian had sensed the sadness in Rose's aura that I had by just looking at

her. "Hey Little Dmphair", Adrian said while giving her a hug and sitting next to her. Rose barley touched her food she

was just pushing it around. "Wow Rose you barely touched your food I mean you usually eat like a pig" Christian said

while laughing. Kicking him under the table I glared at him. "You know what guys am not feeling to well am just

going to go get my stuff for my next classes,"Rose said as she got up to leave. She told Adrian not to go with her that

she would see him later. "So does anyone know what is wrong with Rose am really worried about her. Before we came

here she was running on the track and she was going pretty fast and Alberta said she was out their for a while and she

barely even touched her lunch". Oh my gosh I couldn't believe what was happening but all of a sudden I screamed out

in pain as I cut my wrist, wait this isn't me. Oh my I just got sucked into Rose's head getting back into my own head I

got up so quick and sprinted as fast as ever to Roses dorm. Thank goodness her door was unlocked when I got their.

She was crying and I took her wrist and healed it. I felt so bad I could feel all of Rose emotions and I couldn't believe

she had kept something from me but we would talk about that later, right now I needed to be here for her. Holding her I

rocked her back and forth and told her everything was going to be okay . I couldn't believe how much pain she was in.

I had to put up a mental wall to get out of her head. When she finally fell asleep Adrian, Christian, and me went to talk

to Alberta. Eddie had decided that he would stay in case she wakes up.

RPOV: I just couldn't take the pain anymore and this seemed to work for Liss, I thought while I picked up the knife

and cut my wrist releasing the pain as I bleed and cried. I didn't realize how much pain I was in until I made that cut

and it seemed like all my pain was being released as the blood flowed out . As I lied on my bed I heard my door bang

against my wall, then Liss was at my side healing my arms I cried. When I woke up Eddie was sitting in a chair

looking at me. "Rose" he said in a whisper as if he was scared he would frighten me. "How are you feeling"? "Fine", I

lied. "Come on Rose I know that's not you so tell me what's wrong I noticed how much you have changed and our

hurting. I can see the pain in your eyes, I know you must have been upset when Dimitri left and I know you two were

more than just mentor and student. I can also see how much you love Adrian even if you don't admit it to yourself, so

tell me what's wrong." I didn't even notice I was crying until Eddie handed me a Kleenex to clean my face. "How do

you know so much about me?" I asked him trying to avoid his question. Coming over he set on the side of my bed

taking my hand in his and said because "Mason asked me to look after you and I think of you as a sister". "Now stop

avoiding my question". I could tell he was sad from speaking of Mason, Eddie and Mason had been like brothers and

every since what happened to us back at Spokane has changed Eddie. When I began talking to Eddie everything came

out. I told him how I think I loved Adrian, how I blame myself for Mason not being able to graduate, how much I was

scared of actually being at the day where we start our lives protecting someone else when am barely managing myself

right now, and how people keep telling me about my attitude. "Rose you have been keeping so much inside and I think

you need to first talk to Adrian and let him know how you feel, second you need to talk to Lissa so she knows what

page your on with her and for the people talking about your attitude forget about it because that is what makes you,

Rose Hathaway and a soon to be great Guardian. Listen to me Rose everyone has something to be scared about none of

us know's what we will have to face after this but if anyone can get through something it's you". I told her as Lissa,

Christian, and Adrian walked in.

APOV: I was so worried about Rose her aura was so over whelming with sadness and pain. I didn't know what was

wrong. At lunch she didn't speak to anyone it seemed like she wasn't even there. I mean she barley even touched her

food and I got her all of her favorites. Before I could ask her why she wasn't eating Christian had to open his mouth

and make a comment. But what surprised me the most was that Rose didn't go off on him like she usually did she just

stand and said she needed to go get something for her next classes from her room. I was about to go with her when she

said she could go alone . As we were talking about what was up with Rose Lissa let out a scream and stand right up and

ran out the dinning hall with us following right behind her. She ran all way to Rose room and threw the door open.

When we got there I saw rose lying on her bed and blood running out her wrist as she cried. Lissa took her wrist and

healed her and Rose continued to cry as Lissa rocked her until she fell asleep. I didn't know how I could help her and I

love her so much it hurts to see her go through this pain. We went to see Alberta and told her what happened and she

called Rose mom and told her everything. Janine Hathaway told her she would be their as soon as she talked to her

charge. After that we went back to check on Rose. When we got to her dorm she was awake and was talking to Eddie.

JPOV:(Janine's Point of view)

I couldn't believe what Alberta just told me. My daughter is going through so much pain and im not even there to help

her. I don't know what's happening to her we have gotten closer since what has happened since the Spokane incident

and in meeting her father. Oh my, I need to contact Abe and tell him.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

1Sorry I know its been a while since I updated but I had so much going on. Please review

Abe's Point OF View: I just got off the phone with Janine about something very important. I can't believe that Rose my daughter the one who acts just as tough as me has tried to kill herself. "Erik tell my pilot to get the plane ready immedadly", I demanded as I headed to my room out of my office. My house was a mansion, very out there it had ten bed rooms, a movie theater, bowling ally, indoor pool and was made of all glass. The kitchen was the best in my house top of the state. As I headed up stairs I grabbed my laptop and headed back down stairs where Erik and my other guardians where already to go. As we made our way out the house we went to my private plane. "Where to sir"? The pilot asked. "St. Vladmirs Academy". On the plane I got on my lap top and composed my self as I sent a video message to Synde . "Synde meet me at St. Vladmirs Academy, right away drop anything you have going on and get there now. When the plane landed I headed straight to the front to see the headmistress at her office with my two head guardians Erik and Jason. Going straight to the receptionist I demanded to see Kirnova now. "What is the meaning of this",she snapped before she realized who she was talking to and quickly apologized. "What can I do for you Mr. Muzar, she asked. "Where is Rose Hathaway's room", I demanded. "Am not allowed to show guest where students are staying unless they are parents", she said looking panicked. "Am not asking you am telling you, now show me to her room now, I said with the most menacing look . She complied and I headed towards Rose's room. When I got there I knocked on the door when Vaslisa also known Lissa answered the door. She looked terrified of me. "May I help you", she asked in a polite voice. "Yes where is Rose", I asked making direct contact with her. "Who's at the door Lissa" Christian asked as Eddie, Adrian, and him made there way over to the door. That's it I had enough of this. "Erik, John get them out of my way now, I said. "What's going on", said Rose as she made her way to the door. "Dad what are you doing her", she asked as soon as she saw my face. "Rose I came here to talk to you because I heard what happened"I said. "Now everyone leave this room right now", I said. Once everyone left I went and sat on Rose's couch in her room and she followed "Rose I am here because your mother called and asked me to come check on you. What's wrong with you if you don't want to tell me that's fine right now but we will need to talk about this. "Another thing, when did you start hanging out with Adrian Ivashok"? "First off Dad it's so much going on in my life and I was stressed and feeling down and needed a way to get rid of the pain and that's what came to my mind", I said with tears streaming down my face


	8. Chapter 8

1Sorry I know the other chapter was short I'll try to make them longer. Please review

ROSE POINT OF VIEW: I broke down crying while my dad was holding me and told me I

didn't have to talk about it. My life is such a mess, why does all the bad things have to happen to

me I thought as I cried. Making myself sit up and stop crying I looked at my dad and told him

everything well as much as I thought he should know anyways. "Dad am going to get something

else to eat then am going to bed", I told him as I headed to my bathroom to wash my face. In the

bathroom I looked at my self and there stood a girl with big puffy red eyes, long messy brown

hair, and smeared make up. What's wrong with me because this girl in the mirror is not me. I

took a wash cloth and wiped my face and put my long hair in a ponytail and headed back out

where my dad was waiting. "So how long are you going to be here", I asked him as I put on my

gym shoes. "I don't know a week maybe two depends", that was all he said. "Coming am going

to grab something to eat out the dinning hall", I said. "Sure, he said as he adjusted his tie and

jacket. Geeze sometimes my Dad reminded me of Adrian both of them just dress out there you

can tell they have money. We walked towards the dinning hall when my Dad phone started to

ring. "Where are you", he asked in a deadly voice that even scared me. "Okay I'll meet you at

there in two hours", he said and hung up his phone. "Who was that", I asked. "One of my

workers, he said as we went into the dining hall which was basically empty. I went to the line

and got me a slice of pizza, water and apple. "Aren't you getting anything", I said as I noticed

Abe not getting anything to eat. "No am not hungry I ate already", he said. We made our way to

a table with Abe's guardians following behind us. As I ate my food Abe asked "so what is going

on with you in Ivashkov"? Blushing I decided to tell him "were dating", I answered I said as my

dad's brown eyes got darker. "Dad calm down he's really nice and sweet", I said while blushing

just thinking about Adrian. "Rose have you've heard of his reputation, I just don't want to see

you get hurt, he said. "He won't hurt me Dad and be nice to him", I said. After I finished eating

my food my Dad walked me back to my dorm then headed towards the guest dorm. When I feel

asleep I wasn't in the usual darkness, I was in Adrian's dream. So little Damphir how are you

feeling, he asked as he took me in his arms kissing my forehead. Looking up into his emerald

Green eyes I kissed him before answering, "okay I guess". "Adrian am really tired and as much

as I would like to stay here and look at your sexy toned chest I really would like to sleep".

Before he left he planted a kiss to my lips the n the dream begin to fade and I was back in my

own darkness.


End file.
